Return of the Dai Gurren Brigade
by Adaron
Summary: 4000 years after the anti spirals where defeated. The spiral race are now at each other throats. And the only man who can pull them back together is an 13 year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

"4,000 years since the anti spirals where defeated humanity is once again about to be snuffed out. Not by beings that want to preserve the universe and protect it from the spiral nemesis but by their own kind who have lost the path that Simon and Kamina have paved. I Viral Captain of the Super Galaxy Dai Gurren am the last member of the Dai Gurren Brigade. And yet even I don't know how to piece the spiral race back together. Being a Best man I can't produce any spiral power so I can't power my ship. We have too use primitive fusion engines to power it. All weapons and shields are only at 35% of full power. Since that dark day a 2000 years ago, when a another spiral race decided to break off from the Spiral Galactic peace conference and start attacking fellow spiral beings, it got so bad that people developed newer and different gunman and started to call them mobile suits instead. Now the whole universe no longer remembers how to use spiral power. Nor do they care, now they only use machines that you just flip a switch and have all the power you need for as long as the fusion reactor holds up. How far they have fallen and I am powerless to do anything about it. Kamina are you upset at your people for what they have become?" As Viral gazed out into black abyss that was outer space a voice came over the intercom in Viral's quarters.

Captain Viral sir we just received a transmission from one of our transport ships declaring that they need aid. They say their engines have failed and life support is down to 42% and request immediate assistance."

Very well alter course to intercept them will bring them aboard, and give them medical aid, food, and quarters till we reach earth and drop them off.

"Aye aye sir." The intercom went silent again as Viral just kept staring into the see of stars.

"All the lights in the sky are our friends, huh Simon well now it seems most of them have turned into enemies and if I had even just one shred of spiral power I'd teach all of them that machines don't make you powerful it's what is in your heart that make you powerful. Just like you and Kamina taught me all those years ago. Well enough day dreaming about the good old days time to take charge in the boarding of civilians onto my ship and making sure all their needs are properly met. As soon as the transport ship was in Super Galaxy Dai Gurren's massive hangar bay, the passengers where allowed to step out and receive proper help if they needed it. Most passengers where just in awe of the moon size battleship. Most came up to Viral and thanked him for coming the rescue, others looked on in wonder on what race he belonged too. After all the thanking and strange looks he manage to break off from them and headed for one of the many transporting pads to bring him to the bridge. On his way to it he noticed a group of boys in a circle talking to them selves. Viral thought nothing of it as that is what most human children do, as he put one foot on the pad he heard a phrase he thought he'd' never hear again.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! Followed by a loud thud of a fist making contact with someone's face and him flying back a few feet. Viral whipped around and saw a young skinny girl in her mid teens with fiery red hair, cerulean eyes, wearing a blue tank top, which showed off her growing breast, and a black mini skirt. As she stared down at the boy twice her size. "Any one else want to call me an orphan brat?" demanded the little girl as she looked over her shoulder at the other boys. "Well come on I'll take you all on at once." She declared as the boy she just punched in the face charge at her from behind. When he was a foot away and about to slug her, a fur fist caught his own fist.

"It's not honorable to attack someone when their back is turned." Explained Viral as he yanked the boy out of his way. "You little girl what is you name?"

"The name is Kaida sir and I can take care of my self thank you very much."

"Kaida huh? That means little dragon, huh." Just then core drill around Viral's neck, started to flicker its trademark green light. "Hmmmm looks like my 4000 years of waiting are up time for the Dai Gurren Brigaded to step once more into the light and carve a path for the Spiral race once more.

"Ummm sir what the hell are, you talking about what is the Dai Gurren Brigade, and how can you be 4000 years old?"

"All very good questions Kaida and if you want to know the answer to them you will have follow me to my quarters and I'll explain everything to you their."

"So you want me a 13 year old girl to go with a complete stranger I don't know, to their quarters. Who the Hell do you think I am, I'm not stupid you might be one of those weird people that do bad things to little kids like me so the answer is Hell NO get lost fuzz face I'm not going with you not now or ever."

"I've got candy and soda."

"Candy and soda lets go mister by the way what is your name?"

"The name is Viral I'm the captain of the super Galaxy Dai Gurren."

"So this big ship is yours huh."

"That's right it's mine you want a tour of it?"

"You bet I do but first that candy and soda V."

"It's Captain Viral."

"Nah I like V, or do you prefer fluffy instead hmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"Sigh Viral is fine, I swear she is just like Kamina and Simon combined, heaven help me if she acts more like Kamina then Simon, I don't think the universe is ready for another Kamina."

"Hey V who is this Kamina and Simon? Are they important people I should know about?"

"Of course they are important people that whole universe should know them and for what they did to free all the spiral races from the anti spirals grasp. Now follow me it's high time you learned who they are and what they did for all of us."


	2. Sprial Power Awakened

Viral and Kaida took the teleporting pads to the bridge, their where two directions you could take to the right lead you right onto the main bridge where all ships functions where and you have a great view from the massive winds that where really screens that had cameras on the think hull giving the illusion that their was nothing but glass between you and outer space. To the left was a long corridor that was well lit by the florescent lights. At the end of the long corridor was a metal door with just the word Captain on it. Viral effortless turned the circular wheel to unlock the door and swung it open towards him. He then let Kaida into the room, as she entered the room she was amazed at the size of his quarters it was as long and as big as a ranch style house back on earth. With a complete dinning, kitchen, living, and three bedrooms. Behind the wrap around couch where multiple showcases of life size wax figures, above of the cases was written "Original Members of the Dai-Gurren Brigade". Kaida strolled up to each case and looked at all of them each had a uniqueness all to them sleeves there are twenty-three show cases all the wax figures look as if they could open up the case and walk out, the detail on all of them was top notch as if a master wax sculptor had done them all.

"Hey V who did made all these wax figures and why do you have all of them in your quarter?"

"That is simple Kaida these are the original member of the Dai-Gurren Brigade, they fought against the anti spirals over four-thousand years ago. So humanity and all spiral races could live free."

"So these are the people that did all that way back then?"

"Yes they did and I was there to witness it and aid in the final battles to save the planet earth and Simon's love Nia Teppelin, or as I like to call her Princess Nia." Viral pointed to lovely young women in her late teens early twenties wearing a light pink wedding dress that exposes her back and flows down to her ankles with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Just how old are you and it's kinda creepy keeping the remains of your dead comrades in your quarters V."

"These are wax figures there are no human remains in any of them I would never desecrate their graves. I respect them all greatly, for being a former enemy of theirs, I know from first hand experience how great a warriors they all where. Now listen well Kaida for this is a tale of two men who wanted to leave there underground home and live on the surface this is a tale of Kamina and Simon the Digger.

As Kaida listened intently to the tale, a Space dreadnought slowly slipped from behind an asteroid to mask it fusion output. As the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren drifted by in the emptiness of space the Space dreadnought put all it's guns to bear on the might ship. Even though it was massively out gunned, it did have the element of surprise. The space dreadnought opened fired letting all it guns lose on the unaware Dai-Gurren. Rocking the massive ship back and forth. Most of the shots bounced off Dai-Gurren triple thick hull, but a lucky few manage to pierce the hull and hit an engine compartment.

"What is going on why are all the lights out? V where are you I can't see a thing." Cried Kaida as she clung to the pillow cushion she was holding during Viral's tale. The firm yet soft pillow was crushed in the young girls arms as the sound of shells landing on the hull, shaking the ship, the lights flickered then went out.

"Come on Kaida where going to the bridge to see what is going on." Viral grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the bridge. Being a Beast man he has excellent night vision that came in handy in incidents like these.

"What is going on who is attacking us why aren't the shields up and how come the guns and missiles are not firing back, What the Hell is Going On"

"Captain the enemy dreadnought has hit the number 5 fusion engine and number four is down for repairs. We are working on only 20% power firing the cannons and launching missiles are out of the question. We are in the process of launching the Grapearl squad. But early intel tells us the enemy dreadnought is a class A type armed with anti air and anti ships weapons."

"So what your telling me is that our Grapearl squadrons are on a kamikaze run. Fine I'll take out Enkidudu and aid the squadrons as best I can. Kaida you stay here and sit here. He picked up the young teen and placed her in a strange seat that had a huge metallic face in front while the out side of it was all red. On the inside of it was two controls sticks on either side with a circular console that had a hole in the center of it.

"You will be safe in Lagann if anything should happen I'm pretty sure Lagann will keep you safe as it kept it's previous two pilots safe till their dying days."

"Lagann? Then you mean what I'm sitting in is the very same Lagann that Simon and Gimmy piloted all those years ago?"

"It's the very same one so I know you will be safe here and in the mean time I want you to hold the core drill and who knows maybe Lagann will awake from it's 4000 year slumber." Viral quickly stepped onto a teleporting pad and was whisked away to the hanger bay where Enkidudu was being prepped for launch. Viral looked up at his ancient Gunmen with it's four arms and study feet, and stockpile of kunai launchers in the upper arms while four samurai blades, two on each hip and another pair crossing it's back. It's a formidable gunmen only a true warrior could wield it with deadly precision. It's been retro fitted to fight in space giving it stability thruster and single main thruster for forward movement. Viral was just about to climb into the cockpit when his Senior Chief Petty Officer, in charge of all Grapearl squads.

"Captain Enkidudu is far to old and out matched to go out against that dreadnought. I know you have been upgrading it all theses years and it's weapons systems are the best in the fleet but relying on just battery power alone will drain far to quickly for you to be combat effective. Let me and my men quip it with a fusion engine. The refit will take thirty minutes tops."

"Chief this battle will be over in ten minutes, Enkidudu has never failed me yet I'm going out now stand clear I'm about to launch. Viral buttoned up his cockpit and awoken Enkidudu and then flew out of the hanger bay and charge head long at the dreadnought. Dodging all of the flack and anti air missiles fired at him. Firing a volley of missiles and energy blast at the enemy ship which knocked out a few minor guns but did little damage to the ship it self. The enemy ship mains guns where still locked on to the Dai-Gurren and kept blasting at her hoping to cause even more damage and perhaps taking down the mighty warship. Seeing his attacks where doing nothing he rounded up the remains of the Grapearl squadrons to keep them alive and in one piece. With all this maneuvering the chiefs warning about just using batteries being drained where coming true in a matter of fifth-teen minutes Enkidudu only had about a minute and a half left of maneuvering power left then he would be dead in space. He was about fifth-teen thousand feet away from cover behind an asteroid that the Grapearl squad had all ready taken cover. Viral was about their when his power finally died on him, dead in space Enkidudu was an easy target for the Dreadnoughts anti spacecraft guns. Explosions of flack burst all around Viral, he tired everything he could but with out power he was powerless to attack or defend him self.

Back aboard the Dai-Gurren Kaida looked on in horror of seeing Viral Gunmen being blasted around like a rag doll. She did not cry though she wanted to scream to the heavens not a peep came out of her. As she watched the screens and seeing the dreadnought continue it's barrage on the ship, the core drill began glowing it's green glow. Which caught the attention of Kaida, she looked at it in wonder as the tiny core drill blinking blinding one second and dark the next. A second blinking light caught her eye. It was in Lagann console that had a small hole in it that looked to fit the core drill perfectly.

"Do you want me to put the core drill in your console Lagann?" As if to respond Lagann blinked twice to confirm it wanted her to insert the core drill into its console. Kaida inserted the core drill in and gave it a hard turn to the left the console whizzed to life a Spiral meter lit up as it spiraled up powering up Lagann once again. It did not just power up lagann it powered up the super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Its main view screen that was used to keep a check on the fusion engines vanished and a spiral meter took its place. The spiral meter flew past the measly 30% that all six-fusion engines working at 100% could muster it went past a hundred percent then one fifty and it peeked at two hundred percent. All spiral engine and weapons where at full power and a waiting order to obliterate the tiny dreadnought that dared to attack Dai-Gurren. In side Enkidudu Viral bust out laughing as he saw the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren coming to full power after all these long years. His joyous laughter was cut short when a barrage of anti space missiles hit the outer armor of Enkidudu and he was flung back into his seat. Seeing Viral take a direct hit with not one but four missiles. Kaida could no longer keep from screaming she screamed long and hard for the ancient captain as if on command the Dai-Gurren's secondary main guns turned to face the dreadnought and cut lose on the tiny ship, blasting away half the ship in the first volley and finished the job in the second volley. Kaida did not wait for the rescue ships to bring Viral aboard, she grasped Lagann's controls and gave the a might yank Lagann responded by sliding down to the tube to the hangar bay and flying as fast as it could to Viral. Grabbing on to what was left of Enkidudu she towed it back into the hangar bay and forced the mouth hatch open to see a bloody and bruised, yet grinning Viral looking back at her.

"Congratulations Kaida you unlocked your Spiral power and you reawoken Lagann and the Dai-Gurren now you got to instruct the rest of my crew how to do it so we can always be at our full_ poetentional_."

"I did all this but all I was thinking about was I didn't want to see you get hurt any more and wished that we could fight back. I wanted to protect all the people on this ship including those bullies that picked on me. For I care for every one and I just wish this war would just end and we could have the peace you spoke of back in your quarters V."

"We will have that peace I spoke of Kaida but before we get to that peace will have to go through many more battles and you need to be trained in piloting and fighting in Lagann, he is now your gunmen and remember what I told he about combining him with Gurren."

When your ready will awaken Gurren and then will have Gurren Lagann leading us into battle and turning the hearts of all the spiral races back to peace and unity through out the Universe and that peace will last this time for we will use Gurren Lagann as our hero and guardian of peace."

"Your right V this time the peace will last much longer if we welcome all the spiral races with open arms and vow to protect them all with the strength and might of Gurren Lagann. Now lets set course for earth and off load the refuges and begin our mission to end this pointless war and get the spiral races back onto the course for peace.

Half way across the galaxy back on the planet earth a strange man covered in an old tattered cloak gazes upon a sword imbedded into the ground with a red cape that has a flaming skull with shades on it. Next to it was a shotgun driven into the ground barrel first. Across the way surrounded by flowers was a simple gravestone with a tiny cross that had a bridal vile on the cross, written on the gravestone was one word _Nia. _A small pigmole ran through the flowers and leaped up onto the cloaked man and rested on his shoulder.

"So a new Spiral Warrior has awakened I want you to go great her and see if she has what it takes to break down the walls that will stand in her way and carve a new path or will she become an anti spiral. Now go and report back what you learn of her and her will, I'm counting on you Boota. The tiny pigmole leaped off his shoulder and ran through the vast empty plans as fast as he could to Kamina city where the Arc-Gurren always touched down after coming back from patrols inside the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren.


End file.
